kung fu les miserables
by mad eye's love
Summary: its the same music but different charators. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cast.

( Kfp) Master Shifu - Jean Valjean.

(Kfp) Master Monkey- Javert

(Kfp oc) Mayling - Fantine

(kfp) Master Viper - Madame Thenardier

(kfp) Tai lung- Monsieur Thenardier

(Kfp oc) Tiai- Eponine

(Kfp) Po- Marius Pontmercy

(Kfp oc) James- Enjolras

(Kfp) Master Tigress- Cosette

(Kfp oc) Max- Grantaire

(Kfp) Master Mantis- Gavroche

(Kfp) Young Tigress- Little Cosette

(Kfp) Master Crane- The Formen

(Kfp) Master Oogway- The bishop

(Kfp) Lord Shen- Extra

(kfp) Soothsayer- Extra

(Kfp) Wolf Boss- Extra

(Kfp) Zang- Extra

(Kfp oc) William- Extra

(Kfp oc) Liming- Extra


	2. Chapter 2

The music begins, in a jail in Digne France 1815.

All Prisoners: Look down, look down don't look em in the eye, look down, look down, you're here untill you die.

Shen: The sun is strong, its hot as hell below.

All Prisoners: Look down, look down, theres twenty years to go.

Zang: Ive done no wrong, seet Jeasus here prayer!

All Prisoners: Look down, sweet Jeasus doesn't care.

William: I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true!

All Prisoners: look down, look down, they've all forgotten you.

Shen: when I get free you wont see me here for dust!

All Prisoners: look down, look down, don't look em in the eye.

Zang: How long o lord, befor you let me die?

All Prisoners: Look down, look down, you'll allways be a slave, look down, look down, your stand ing in your grave.

Monkey walks on stage and sings.

Monkey: Now bring me prisoner 24601, your time is up, and your prole has begun, you know what that means.

Shifu: Yes it means I'm free.

Monkey: No! it means you get your yellow tickit of leave, you're a thief.

Shifu: I stole a lofe of bread.

Monkey: you robbed a house.

Shifu: I broke a window pain. My sister's child was close to death. And we where strving.

Monkey: you will starve again, unless you learn the meaning of the law.

Shifu: I know the meaning of thoes 19 years, a slave of the law.

Monkey: Five years for what you did, the rest because you tried to run, yes 24601.

Shifu: My name is Shifu Ming.

Monkey: And I am Monkey do not forget my name! Do not for get me 24601

A guard brings Shifu's stuff to him.

All Prosiners: look down, look down, you'll allways be a slave, look down, look down, your standing in your grave.

Shifu walks out.

Shifu: Freedom is mine. The earth is still. I feel the wind. I breath again. And the sky clears. Theworld is waking. Drink frome the pool.

Shifu puts his hand to his mouth and closes his eyes.

Shifu: How clean the taste. Never forget the years, the waist. Nor forgive them, for what they've done. They are the guilty- everyone. They day begins…And now lets see what this new world will do for me!

He goes to find work on a farm.

Farmer: You'll have to go, I'll pay you off for the day, collect your bits and pieces there and be on your way.

Shifu: You have given me half what the other men get! This handful of tin wont buy my swet!

Laborer: You broke the law, its there for people to see, why should you get the same as honest men like me!

Shifu: Now every door is closed to me. Another jail. Another key. Another Chain. For when I come to any town, they check my papers, and they find the mark of cain, in there eyes I see there fear. ' we don't want you here.'

He comes to an inn.

Inkeepers wife: My rooms are full and I've no supper to spare I want to help a stranger all we want is to be fair.

Shifu: I will pay in advance, I can sleep in the barn, you see how dark it is, I'm not some kind of dog!

Inkeeper: You leaver my house, or feel the weight of my rod. Were law- abiding people here, thanks be to God.

They through him out of the inn.

Shifu: And now I know how freedom feels, the jailer allways at your heels, it is the law, this piece of paper in my hand, that makes me cursed throughout the land, it is the law! Like a cur I walk the streets, the dirt beneath there feet.

He sits out side a house in which the Bishop of Digne comes out.

Oogway: Come in sir, for you are weary. And the night is cold out there. Though our lives are very humble. What we have, we have to share. There is wine here to revive you. There is bread to make you strong. There are beds to rest till morning. Rest frome pain, and rest frome wrong.

Shifu: he let me eat my fill, I had the lions share. The sliver in my hand, cost twice as much I had earned, all those 19 years, that lifetime of despair, and yet he trusted me, the old fool trusted me, I played the greatful serf and thanked him like I should, but when the house was still, I got up in the night, took the sliver, took my flight!

He took the sliver cup and runs off only to be cot and brought back by to policemen.

Police man one: Tell his revence you story.

Police man to: Let us see if he's impressed.

Police man one: You where lodging here lastnight.

Poliec man to: You where the honest bishops guest.

Police man one: and then, out of christan goodness.

Police man to: when he learned about your plight.

Police man one: you maintain he made a present of this sliver.

Oogway: that is right, but my friend you left so early, surely something slipped yor mind.

Oogway gave shifu to silver candel sticks.

Oogway: you forgot I gave theese also, would you leave the best behind? So, messieurs, you may release him, for this man has spoken true, I comend you for your duty, and God's blessing go with you.

Shifu: what have I done? Sweet Jeasus what have I done? Become a thief in the night, Become a dog on the run, And have I fallen so far and is the hour so late, that nothing remains but the cry of my hate, the crys in the dark that nobody heres, here where I stand at the turning of the years? If theres another way to go, I missed it 20 long years ago, my life was a war that could never be won, they gave me a number and murdered Ming, when they changed me and left me for dead, just for stealing a mouth full of bread, yet why did I allow that man, to touch my sole and teach me love? He treated me like anyother, he gave me his trust, he called me brother, my life he clames for God above, can such things be? For I had come to hate the world this world that hated me. Take an eye for and eye! Turn your heart to stone! This is all I have lived for! This is all I have known! One word frome him and I'd be back, beaneath the lash upon the rack, instead he offers me my freedom, I feel my shame inside me like a knife he told me that I have a sole, how does he know? What sprit comes to move my life? Is there any other way to go? I am reaching but I fall, and the night is closing in, and I stare into the void, to the whorlpool of my sin I'll escape now from the world, frome the world of Shifu Ming, Shifu Ming is nothing now, another story must begin!

He tears up his yellow ticket of leave, police man leaves, and the bishop adresses Shifu.

Oogway: but remember this my brother, see in this some higher plan, you must use this precious sliver to become an honest man, by the whitness of the martyrs, by the passion and the blood, God has raised you out of darkness, I have bought your sole for God!


	3. Chapter 3

1823 Montreuil-sur-Mer.

All Workers: At the end of the day your another day older, and that's all you can say fot the life of the poor, it's a struggle, it's a war, and theres nothing that any ones giving, one more day standing about, what is it for? One day less to be living. At the end of the day your another day colder, and the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill. And the righteous hurry past, they don't here the little ones crying, and the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill. One day nearer to dying! At the the end of the day theres another day dawning, and the sun in the morning is waiting to rise, like the waves crash on the sand, like a storm that'll break any second, theres a hunger in the land,theres a reconing still to be reconed, and theres going to be hell to pay, at the end of the day!

The formen and workers including Mayling.

Formen: At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing, sitting flat on your bum doesn't bye you any bread.

Worker: There are childern back at home.

Workers one and to: And the childern have got to be fed.

Worker one: And your lucky to be in a job.

Woman: And in a bed.

Workers; And were counting our blessings.

Woman to: Have you seen how the formen is fuming today? With his terrable breath and wandring hands.

Woman three: its because little Mayling wont give him his way.

Woman: take a look at his trousers you'll see where he stands.

Woman for: And the boss he never knows, that the formen is allways in heat.

Woman three: if Mayling doesn't look out, whatch as she goes, she'll be out on the street.

Workers: At the end of the day its another day over, with enough in your pocket to last for a week, pay the landlord, pay the shop, keep on grafting as long as your able, keep on grafting till you drop, or its back to the crumbs off the table, you've got to pay your way, at the end of the day.

Girl grabbing the letter from Mayling: Oh, Dear Mayling you must send us more money, your child kneeds a Dr theres no time to loose.

Mayling: Give me that letter it is none of your busniess, with a husband at home and a bit on the side! Is there any one here who can swere befor God, she has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide?

They fight over the letter, shifu runs out to break up the fight.

Shifu: Will someone tare theese to apart, what is this fighting all about? This is a factory not a circus! Now come on ladys settel down, I run a busness of repute, I am the man of this town. ( to the formen) I look to you to sort this out, and be as patient as you can.

He goes back to the factory.

Formen: Now someone say how this began!

Girl: At the end of the day she's the one who began it! Theres a kid that shes hiding in some little town, theres a man she has to pay, you can guess how she picks up the extra, you can bet shes urning her keep sleeping around and the boss wouldn't like it!

Mayling: Yes its true theres a child and the child is my daughter, and her father abandoned us leaving us flat, now she lives with an inkeper man and his wife and I pay for the child whats the matter with that?

Women: At the end of the day she'll be nothing but troubel, and theres troubel for all theres troubel for one! While we're earning our daily bread, she's the one with her hands in the butter, you must send the slut away or we're gonna end in the gutter and its us who'll have to pay, at the end of the day!

Formen: I might have known the bitch could bite, I might have know the cat had claws, I might have guessed your little secret, ah yes the virtous Mayling who keeps her self so pure and clean, you'd be the cause I had no doubt, any troubel hereabout, you play a virgin in the light, but kneed no urging in the night.

Girl: She's been laughing at you while she's having her men.

Women: she'll be nothing but troubel again and again.

Women: You must sack her today!

Workers: Sack the girl today!

Formen: Right my girl, on your way!

Every one goes off stage except for Mayling.

Mayling: There was a time when men where kind, and there voices where soft, and there words inviting, there was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song, and the song was exciting, there was a time, then it all went wrong. I dreamed a dream in time gone bye, when hope was high and life worth living, I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving, then I was young and unafraid, and dreams were made and used and waisted, there was no ransom to be paied, no song unsung no wine untasted, but the tigers come at night, with there voices soft as thunder, as they tare your hope apart, and they turn your dreams to shame. He slept a summer bye by side, he filled my days with end less wonder, he took my childhood in his stried, but he was gone when autum came. And still I dream he'll come to me, that we'll live the years together, but there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather! I had a dream my life would be so different frome this hell I'm living, so different now frome what is seemed….Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…..

At the docks, salors, whores and there costermers , pimps, ect, Mayling wanders in.

Salor one: I smell women, smell em in the air, think I'll drop my ancor in the harbor over there.

Salor to: Lovely ladies smell em through the smoke, seven days at sea can make you hungry for a poke.

Salor Three: Even stokers kneed a little stoke.

Women: Lovely ladies waiting for a bite, waiting for the costamers who only come at night, lovely ladies ready fot the call, standing up or laying down or any way at all,braging prices up agenst the wall.

Old woman: come here my dear, lets see this trinket you where, this bagatelle.

Mayling: Madame, I'll sell it to you.

Old women: I'll give you for.

Mayling: That wouldn't pay for the chain.

Old woman: I'll give you five, your far to eager to sell, its up to you.

Mayling: Its all I have.

Old woman: that's not my falt.

Mayling: Please make it ten.

Old women: no more than five my dear, we all mus stay alive.

Woman: lovely ladies waiting in the dark, ready for a thick one or a quick one in the parck.

Whore 1: Long time, short time, anytime my dear, cost a little extra if you want to take all year.

All: Quick and cheep is under neath the pier.

Soothsayer: What pretty hair, what pretty locks you got there! What luck you got its worth a centime, my dear, I'll take the lot.

Mayling: Don't touch me, leave me alone!

Soothsayer: lets make a price, I'll give you all of ten francs, just think of that!

Mayling: it pays a drbt.

Soothsayer: Just think of that.

Mayling: what can I do? It pays a debt, ten francs may save my poor Tigress.

Salor three: lovely lady fastset on the street, wasn't there three minuts she was back up on her feet.

Salor one: lovely lady! What yer waiting for? Doesn't take a lot of say just to be a whore, comeon lady, whats a lady for?

Mayling re emerges hwe long hair cut short.

Pimp: Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?

Whore: A bit of skirt, she's the one sold her hair.

Whore to; Shes got a kid, sends her all that she can.

Pimp: I might have known theres allways some man, Lovely lady come along and join us, lovely lady!

Whore one: Come on dearie why all the fuss? Your no grander than the rest of us, life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap, join your sisters.

Whore to: Make money in your sleep.

Mayling goes off with one of the salors.

Whore one: That's right dearie , let him have the lot.

Whore three: That's right dearie show him what you've got.

Women: Old men young men, take em as they come, harbor rats and ally cats, and every kind of scum, poor men, rich men, leaders of the land, see them with there trousers off there never quite as grand, all it takes is money in you hand! Lovely ladys going for a song got a lot of callers but they never stay for long.

Mayling: come on caption you can wear you shoes, don't it make a change to have a girl who cant refuse, easy money laying on a bed, just as well they never see the hate that's in you head, don't they know there making love to one already dead!

Shen: Heres something new, I think I'll give it a try, come closer you I like to see what I bye, the usuall price for just one slice of you pie.

Mayling: I don't want you, no no missure let me go.

Shen: is this a trick I wont pay more.

Mayling: No none at all.

Shen: You've got some nerve you ugly slut you've got some call, it's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer, the costemer sees what he gets in advance, its not for the whore to say yes sir or no sir or to pick or to choose or to leave in advance.

Mayling: I'll kill you, you bastard try any of that, even a whore who has gone to the mad wont be had by a rat!

Shen: I will see you will be punished, fot the disterbance of the piece.

Mayling: No, don't report me sir, I'll do what you may want.

Shen: make your excuse, to the police.

Monkey: Tell me quickly whats the story, tell me what and why and where let him give a full discripton to the police man Monkey, in this nest of whores and wipers , let him speak who saw it all, who laied a hand on this good man here was a substance of this bral.

Shen: Monkey would you believe it, I was crossing from the park, when this prostitute attacked me, you can see she left her mark.

Monkey: She will anser for her actions when you make a full report, trust me good misure she will anser to the cort.

Mayling: theres a child who surly needs me, pleas missure she's but that high, does God have no murcy, if I go to jail she'll die.

Monkey: I have hered such pratistations every day for 20 years, lets have no more explanations, save you breath and save your tears, hones work, just reward, that's the way to please the lord.

Shifu: A moment of you time Monkey I do believe this womans tail.

Monkey; but missure.

shifuL:You've done your duty let her be, she kneeds a dr not a jail.

Monkey: But misure.

Mayling: can this be.

Shifu: where will she end this child without a friend, ive seen you face befor, show me some way to help you, how have you come to greve in such a place as this.

Mayling: Misure don't mock me now I pray, its hard enough I lost my pride, you let you formen send me away! Yes you were there and turned a side, I never did no wrong.

Shifu: is it true what ive done?

Mayling: My daughters close to dying, if theres a God above, he'd let me die instead.

Shifu: In his name, my task has just begun, I will see it doen.

Monkey: but missure.

Shifu: take her to the hospital.

Monkey: But misure.

Shifu: I will see it done!

Monkey: Can this be true, I cant believe what I see, a man your age can be as stong as you are, a memory sturs, you make me think of a man, a man who broke his parole, for give me sir I would not stair.

Shifu: Say what you must, don't leave it there.

Monkey: I have only know one other who can do what you have done, hes a convect from the chain gang, he's been ten years on the run, no he could not run for ever now that we've found his hide away, hes just been re arested and he comes to cort today, but of cors he now denies it you'de expect that from a con, no he could not run for ever, no not even Shifu Ming.

Shifu: Can you be sure, that I am not your man?

Monkey: I have known the thefe for ages, tracked him down through thich and thin, and to make the matter surtin theres the brand apon his skin, he will bend and he will break this time there is no mistake.

Monkey walks off stage.

Shifu: he thinks that man is me, with out a second glance! This stranger he has found, this man could be my chance! Why should I save his hide? Why should I wright his wrong? When I have come so far and suffered for so long? If I speak I am condemed, if I stay silent I am damned! I am the master of hundreds of workers they all look to me, how can I abandon them? How will they live if I am no free? If I speak I am condemed, if I stay silent I am damned! Who am i? can I condem this man to slavery, pretend I don't feel his agony , this inocent who bares my face, who goes to judgment in my place, who am i? can I conseal my self for ever more? Pretend im not the man I was before? And must my name until I die be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I face my fellow men? How can I face my self again? My sole belongs to God, I know I made that bargon long ago, he gave me hope when hope was gone, he gave me stranght to journy on. ( he appears infrone of the cort house) Who am I? who am i? I'm Shifu Ming( he unbuttons his shirt to reveil the number tattoed to his chest.) And so monkey you see its true, that man bares no more gilt thatn you! Who am I? 24601!


	4. Chapter 4

Mayling is laying in a hospital bed, deliriously dreaming about her daughter.

Mayling: Tigress it's turn so cold, tigress its passed your bed time, you've played the day away, and soon it will be night, come to me, Tigress, the light is fading, don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me and rest against my shoulder, how fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder, hurry near another day is dying, don't you here, the winter wind is crying? Theres a darkness that comes without a warning, but I will sing you lullabyes and wake you in the morning.

Shifu enters.

Shifu: Oh, Mayling, our time is running out, but Mayling, I swear this on my life.

Mayling: Look missieur, where all the childern play.

Shifu: Be at peace, be at peace evermore.

Mayling: My Tigress.

Shifu: Shall live in my protection.

Mayling: Take her now.

Shifu: Your child will want for nothing.

Mayling: good missieur, you come frome God in heaven.

Shifu: And none shall ever harm Tigress as long as I am living.

Mayling: Take my hand, the night grows ever colder.

Shifu: Then I will keep you warm.

Mayling: Take my child, I give her to your keeping.

Shifu: Take shelter from the storm.

Mayling: For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping, and tell Tigress I love her and I will see her when I wake.

Mayling dies with a smile, Monkey arrives.

Monkey: Ming at last we see eachother plain, Missure le Mayor you where a different chain.

Shifu: befor you say another word Monkey, befor you chain me up like a slave again, listen to me! There is something I must do, this woman leaves behind a suffering child, there is none but me who can Intercede, in mercys name, three days are all I kneed, Then I'll return I pledg my word, then I'll return….

Monkey: You must think me mad, I've hunted you across the years, a man like you can never change, a man such as you.

Shifu:(in counterpoint) believe me what you will, there is a duty that I'm swarn to do, you know nothing of my life, all I did was steal some bread, you know nothing of the world, you would sooner see me dead, but not befor I see this justice done, I am warning you Monkey, I'm a stronger man by far, there is more power in me yet, my race is not yet run, I am warning Monkey, there is nothing I wont dare, if I have to kill you here, I'll do what must be done!

Monkey: ( in counterpoint) Men like you can never change, men like you can never change. No 24601, my duty's to the law, you have no rights, come with me 24601, now the wheel has turned around, Shifu Ming is nothing now, drae you talk to me in crime, and the price you had to pay, every man is born in sin, every man must choose his way, you know nothing of Monkey, I was born inside a jail, I was born with scum like you, I am frome the gutter to!

Shifu: ( To Mayling) And this I swear to you tonigh.

Monkey: ( To shifu) There is no place for you to hide.

Shifu: Your child will live with in my care.

Monkey: Where ever you may hide away.

Shifu: And I will rase her to the light.

Monkey & Shifu: I swear to you, I will be there.

They fight, Monkey is knocked out and Shifu escapes.

Young Tigress is working as a durdge in the Thanerdier's inn at Montfermeil.

Young Tigress: There is a castel on a cloud, I loke to go there in my sleep, there arnt any floors for me to sweep, not in my castel on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys there are a hundred girls and boys, no body shouts or talks to loud, Not in my castel on a cloud, there is a lady all in white, she holds me and sings a lullaby, She's noce to see and she's soft to touch, She says "Tigress, I love you verry much." I know a place where no ones lost, I know a place where no one crys, crying at all is not alloud, not in my castel on a cloud.

Viper: Now look whos here, the little madam her self, preteneding again she's been so awfully good, better not let me catch you slacking, better not catch my eye! Ten rotten france your mother sends me, what is that going to by? Now take that Pail, My little Mademmoiselle, and go and draw some water frome the well. We should have never taken you in in the first place, how stupid the things we do, like mother like daughter, the scum of the street, still there Tigress, your tears will do you no good! I told you fetch some water in the well in the wood!

Young Tigress: Please do not send me out alone, not in the darkness on my own!

Viper: Enough of thath, or I'll forget to be nice, you herd me ask something, and I never ask twice!

Tigress goes out to get the water alone, as the in fills up fo the evening.

Tai lung: My band of sokes, my den of dissolutes, my durty jokes, my allways pissed as newts, my sons whores, spend there lives in my inn, homing pigeons homing in, they fly through my doors,and there moneys as good as yours.

Tai lung greets a new costamer.

Tai lung: Welcome missieur, sit your self down, and meet the best inkeeper in town, as for the rest, all of em crooks, rooking there guests and cooking the books, seldom do you see, honest men like me, a gent of good intent, who's content to be. Master of the house doling out the charm, ready with a hand shake and an open palm, tells a saucy tail, makes a little stir, costamers appreciate a bon-viveur, glad to do a firend a favor, doesn't cost me to be nice, but nothing gets you nothing, everythings got to have a little price! Master of the house keeper of the zoo, ready to relieve them of a sou or to, watring the wine, making up the weight, pickin up there knick knacks when they cant see stright, everybody loves a landlord, every body's bosom friends, I do whatever pleases Jeasus!wont I bleed em in the end!

Tai lung & Chorus: Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, never wants a passerdy to pass him by, servent to the poor,butler to the great, comforter, philospher, and life long mate! Every bodys boon companion, everybodys chaperone!

Tai lung: Bu lock up your valises Jesus! Wont I skin you to the bone!

To another Costamer.

Tai lung: Enter missieur, lay down your load, unlace your boots, rest frome the road. ( Taking his bag) This weighs a ton, teavels a curse, but here we strive to lighten your purse. Here the goose is cooked, here the fat is fried, and nothings over looked untill im satisfied. Food beyond compare, food beyond belief,mix it in a mincer and pretend its beef, kidney of a horse, liver of a cat, fillin up the sausages with this and that, resadince are more that welcome, bridal suite is occupied, plus some little extras on the side. Charge em for the lice, extra for the mice, two percent for looking in the mirror twice, here a little slice here a little cut, three for sleeping with the window shut, when it comes to fixing prices, there are a lot of tricks he knows, how it all increases all thoes bits and pieces Jeasus! Its amazing how it grows!

Tai lung & Chorus: Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, never wants a passerby to pass him bye, servant to the poor, butler to the great, comforter, philosopher, and life long mate, everybodys boon companion, gives em everything hes got.

Tai lung: Dirty bunch of geezers, Jesus! What a sorry little lot!

Viper: I use to dream that I would meet a prnce, but God allmighty have you seen whats happened sience? Master of the house? Isnt worth my spit, comforter, philosopher and life long shit! Cunning little brain, regular voltaire, thinks he quite a lover, but theres not much there, what a crule trick of nature, landing me with such a louse, God knows how long ive lasted, living with this bastered in the house!

Tai lung & Chorus: master of the house.

Viper: master and a half.

Tai lung& Chorus: Comferter, phliosopher.

Viper: Don't make me laugh!

Tai lung &Chorus: servent to the poor, butler to the great.

Viper: Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!

Tai lung & Chorus: everybody bless the landlord! Everybody bless the spouse!

Tai lung: Everybody raise a galss!

Viper: rase it up the masters arse.

All: Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!

Shifu walks up to Tailung a viper.

Shifu: I found this little girl, I found this little child trembeling in the shadows, what price muts I pay, to take Tigress away?

Tai lung: What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away? What a gem! What a peril! Beyond rubies is our little girl! How can we speak of debt? Lets not haggle for darling Tigres! Dear Mayling, gone to rest….have we done for her child what is best? Shared our bread. Shared or home. Treated her like one of our own. Like our own Missueir!

Shifu: Your feelings do you credit sir, and I will ease the parting blow. ( he pays them) Lets not talk of bargons or bones or greed, now, may I say, we are agreed?

Viper: That would quite fit the bill, if she hadent so often been ill, Littlle dear, cost us dear, medicines are expencive misseurie, not that we begrudged a sou, its no more what we christians must do!

Tai lung & viper: One thing more, one small doubt, there are treacherous people about, no offence, please reflect, your intentions may not be correct!

Shifu: No more words, heres your price, fifteenhundred for your sacrifice. Come, Tigress, say good bye, let us seek out some friendler sky,thank you both for Tigress, it wont take you to long to forget.

Shifu and little Tigress walk out of the inn.


	5. Chapter 5

Paris 1832.

Beggars: Look down and see the beggars at your feet, look down and show some mercy if you can, look down and see the sweepings of the street, look down, look down, upon your fellow man!

Mantis: Ow do you do? My names Mantis, these are my people, here's my patch, not much to look at nothing posh. Nothing that you'd call up to scratch, this is my school, my high society, here in the slums of Saint Michele, we live on crumbs of humble piety. Tough of the teeth but what the hell! Think your poor? think your free? follow me! follow me!

Beggars: look down, look down, show some mercy if you can, look down look down upon your fellow man!

Old beggar woman: What you think yer at? Hanging round me pitch? if your new around here, girl you've got a lot to learn!

Young prostitute: Listen you old bat, crazy bloody witch, least I give my customers some pleasure in return!

Old beggar woman: I know what you give! You give em all the pocks! spread around your poison, till they end up in a box!

Pimp: leave the poor old cow, move it Madeleine, she use to be no better, till the clap went to herbrain!

Beggars: When's it gonna end? When we gonna live? Something's gatta happen now, something's gonna give. it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come.

Po: Where are the leaders of the land? where are the swells who run this show?

James: Only on man and that's Lamarque, speaks for the people here below.

Beggars: see our children fed, help us in our shame, something for a crust of bread. In holy Jesus name.

urchin: In the lords holy name.

beggars: In his name, in his name, in his name.

Po: Lamarque is ill and fading fast, wont last the week out, so they say.

James: With all the anger in the land. How long until the judgment day? before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise?

Mantis: Watch out for old Tai lung, all of his family's on the make, once ran a hash house down the way, bit of a swine but no mistake, he's got a gang a bleeding, evem his daughter does her share, That's Taia, she knows her way about , only a kid, but hard to scare. Do we care? not a cuss, long live us, long live us!

Beggars: Look down, look down, show some mercy if you can, look down, look down upon your fellow man.

Po runs in to Tigress.

Po: I didn't see you there, for give me?

Taia: Run, its Monkey!

Monkey: Antother brall in the square, another stink in the air, let these vermon behwere, my justice me done.

Tailung: You will have a job to catch him, he's the one you should arrest, no fighting should you catch him with that brand upon his chest!

Monkey: Could it be he's some old jail bird that the tied now washes in, herd my name and started running had the brand upon his skin, and the girl that stood beside him, when I turned they both had gone, could he be the man I've hunted? could it be Shifu Ming?

Tailung: In the, absince of a victum dear inspecter, can I go? And re member when you nicked him it was me what told you so.

Monkey: Let the old man keep on running, I will run him of his feet, every one about your bisness, clear this garbage of the street!

Monkey: There, out in the darkness, a fugitive running, fallen frome grace, fallen frome grase, God be my witness, I shall never rest, till we come face to face, till we come face to face. He knows the way in the dark, mine's the way of the lord, and those who fallow the path of the righteous shall have there reward. And if they fall as Lucifer fell, the flame, the sword! Stars in your multitudes, scarce to be counted, filling the darkness, with order and light, you are the sentinels, silent and sure, keeping watch in the night, keeping watch in the night. You know your place in the sky. you hold you course and your aim. and each in your season return and return, and is allways the same, and if you fall as Lucifer fell, you fall in flame!

and so it has been and so it is written, on the doorway to paradise, that those who falter and those who fall must pay the price! Lord let me find him, that I may see him, safe behind bars, I will never rest till then, this I swear, this I swear by the stars!

Monkey walks out and Mantis walks in.

Mantis: that inspector thinks he's something, but it's me who runs this town, and my theater never closes and my curtains never down, trust Mantis, have no fear, you can allways find me here.

William: At Notre Dame the sections are prepared, like the flowing of the tide, Paris coming to our side!

James: The time is near, so near its sturing the blood in there veins! And yet bewhere, Don't let the wine go to your brains! For the army we fight is a dangerous foe, with the men and the arms that we never can match, it is easy to sit here and swat them like flies, but the national guard will be harder to catch, we kneed a sign. To rally the people, to call them to arms to bring them in line!

Po enters.

James: Po your late.

William: What's wrong today? You look as if you seen a ghost.

Max: Some wine, and say what's going on!

Po: A ghost you say, a ghost maybe, she was like a ghost to me, one minute there and she was gone!

Max: I am agog, I am aghast! Is Po in love at last? I've never herd him "ooh" and "ahh" you talk of battles to be one, and here he comes like, Don Ju an , this is better than an opera!

James: it's time for us all to decide who we are, Do we fight for a right to a night at the opera now? have you asked yourselves what's the price you might pay? is it simpely a game for rich young boys to play? the colors of the world changing day by day. Red - the blood of angry man, Black - the dark of ages past, Red - a would about to dawn, Black - a world that ends at last!

Po: Had you been there you might know how it feels, to be struck to the bone, in a moment of breathless delight, Had you been there tonight you might also have known, how the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!

Max: Red.

Po: I feel my sole on fire!

Max: Black.

Po" You world if she's not there!

All: Red.

Po: the color of desire!

All: Black.

Po: The color of despair!

James: Po your no longer a child, I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call, who cares about you lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal! our little lives don't count at all!

All: Red - the blood of angry men! Black- the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - a night that ends at last!

James: Well, William do we have all the guns? feuilly, combeferre, our time is running short. Max put that bottle down! Do we have all the guns we kneed?

Max: Give me brandy on my breath, and I'll breath them all to death!

Mantis: Listen everybody! General Lamarque is dead.

James: Lamarque is dead. Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate. the peoples man, his death is the sign we await! on his funeral day they will honor his name, it is a rallying cry that will reach every ear! The death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame they will see that the day of salvation is near! The time is near! let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer let us take it to the streets with no doubt in out hearts but a jubilant shout, they will came one and all, they will come when we call!

James: Do you hear the people sing? singing the song of angry men? it is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of you heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomarrow comes1

Shen: will you join in our crusade? who will be strong and stand with me?

William: Will you join in the fight, that will give us the right to be free!

All: Do you hear the people sing ? singing the song of angry men? it's the music of a people who will not be slaves again! when the beating of you heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!

Zeng: Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance some will fall and some will live, will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!

All: Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? it's the music of a people who will not be slaves again, when the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!

Authers Note: I am sorry but I had a little broblem with the second meeting with Tai lung and shifu, I for got how it went, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Tigress stands in her garden on Rue Plumet.

Tigress: How strange. This feeling that my life has begun at last, this change, can people really fall in love so fast? What's the matter with you Tigress? Have you been to much on your own? So many things unclear, so many things unknown. In my life there are so many questions and answers that some how seem wrong. In my life there are times when I catch in the silence, a sigh of a faraway song, and it sings of a world that I long to see, out of reach, just a whisper away waiting for me. Does he know if I'm alive? Do I know if he's real? Does he see what I saw? does he feel what I feel? In my life, I'm no longer alone now that the love in my life is so near, find me now, find me here!

Shifu: Dear Tigress, your such a lonely child, how pensive and sad you seem to me, believe me, were it within my power, I'd fill each passing hour, how quiet it must be, I can see, with only me for company.

Tigress: There's so little I know, That I'm longing to know of the child that I was a long time ago, there's so little you say, of the life you have known why we're always alone, so dark so dark and deep, the secrets that you keep. In my life I'm no linger a child and I yearn for the truth that you know, of the years, years ago!

shifu: You will learn, truth is given by God in our time, in our turn.

Shifu leaves the garden, Po and Taia arrive outside.

Po: In my life, she has burst like the music of angels they light up the sun, and my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun. ( to Taia) You 're the friend who has brought me here, thanks to you I am one with the Gods and heaven is near!

Taia: ( To her self) Every word that he says is a dagger in me! In my life, there is no one like him anywhere, where he is, if he asked …I'd be his.

Po & Taia: In my life there is someone who touches my life.

Po: Waiting near.

Taia: Waiting here.

Po goes into the garden leaving Taia out side the gate.

Po: A heart full of love, a heart full of song, I'm doing everything all wrong, oh God for shame, I don't even know your name, Dear Mad'moeiselle, wont you say? will you tell?

Tigress: A heart full of love, no fears, no regrets.

Po: My name is Po Ping.

Tigress: And mines Tigress.

Po: Tigress I don't know what to say.

Tigress: Make no sound.

Po: I am lost.

Tigress: I am found.

Po: A heart full of light.

Tigress: A night bright as day.

Po: You must never go away, Tigress Tigress.

Tigress: This is a chain we'll never break.

Po: Do I dream?

Tigress: I'm awake!

Po: A heart full of love.

Tigress: A heart full of you.

Po: A single look and then I knew.

Tigress: I knew it to.

Po: From today.

Tigress: Every day.

Tigress & Po: For it isn't a dream, not a dream after all.

Taia: ( Interjecting) He was never mine to lose, why regret what cannot be? These are words he'll never say, Not to me…not to me…not to me….

Tai lung: This is his lair, I've seen the old fox around, he keeps himself to himself, he stays close to the ground, I smell profit here! Ten years ago he came and paid for Tigress, I let her go for a song, its time we settle the debt, this'll cost him dear!

Wolf boss: Why do I care who you should rob? Gimme my share finish the Job!

Tai lung: You shut your mouth, you'll get your share.

Wolf boss: ( Catches sight of Taia) What have we here?

Tai lung: Who is this I see?

Shen: Its your brat Taia, don't you know your own kid why's she hanging about you?

Tai lung: Taia, get on home your not needed in this were enough here with out you.

Taia: I know this house I tell you there's nothing here for you, just the old man and the girl, they live ordinary lives.

Tai lung: Don't interfere, you've got some gall take care young miss, you've got a lot to say.

Shen: She's gone soft.

Wolf boss: happens to all.

Wolf boss: Go home Taia, go home, your in the way.

Taia: I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here.

Tai lung: One little scream and you'll regret it for a year.

Taia: ( Screams)

Tai lung: You wait my girl, you'll rue this night, I'll make you scream, you'll scream alright, leave her to me, don't wait around, Make for the sewers, get under ground.

The gang scatter, Po and Tigress run back into the garden and he hurriedly introduces Taia before she takes off.

Po: It was your cry sent them away, once more Taia saving the day dearest Tigress my friend Taia brought me to you, showed me the way! Someone is near, lets not be seen, somebody's here!

Po leaves quickly as Shifu enters.

Shifu: My God Tigress! I herd a cry in the dark, I herd a shout of angry voices in the street.

Tigress: That was my cry you herd, Papa, I was afraid of what they'd do, they ran away when they herd my cry.

shifu: Tigress my child, what will become of you?

Tigress: Three men I saw beyond the wall, three men in shadow moving fast.

Monkey: This is a warning to us all, these are the shadows of the past.

Shifu: Must be Monkey he's found my cover at last! I've got to get Tigress away before they return! We must get away from shadows that will never let us be, tomorrow to Calais, and then a ship across the sea! Hurry, Tigress, prepare to leave and say no more, tomorrow we'll away, hurry Tigress its time to close another door and live another day!

Shifu: One day more! Another day another destiny, this never ending road to Calvary, these men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time. One day more.

Po: I did not live until today, how can I live when we are parted?

Shifu: One day more!

Po & Tigress: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away, and yet with you my world has started!

Taia: One more day all on my own.

Po & Tigress: Will me ever meet again?

Taia: One more day with him not caring.

Po & Tigress: I was born to be with you.

Taia: what a life I might have known.

Po & Tigress: And I swear I will be true.

Taia: But he never saw me there!

James: One more day before the storm!

Po: Do I follow where she goes?

James: At the barricades of freedom.

Po: Shall I join my brothers there?

James: When our ranks begin to form.

Po: Do I stay and do I dare?

James: Will you take your place with me?

Shifu: One day more!

Monkey: One more day to revolution, we will nip it in the bud, I will join these little school boys, they will wet themselves with blood!

Shifu: One day more!

Tai lung & Viper: Watch em run amuck, catch em as they fall, never know your luck when there's a free for all, here a little dip, here a little touch, most of them are goners so they wont miss much!

Po: My place is here, I fight with you!

Shifu: One day more!

Po & Tigress: I did not live until today.

Taia: One more day all on my own!

Po & Tigress: How can I live when we are parted?

Monkey: ( Overlapping) I will join these peoples hero's, I will follow where they go, I will learn there little secrets, I will know the things they know.

Shifu: One day more!

Po & Tigress: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away.

Taia: What a life I might have known!

Monkey: ( Overlapping) One more day till revolution, we will nip it in the bud, we'll be ready for these schoolboys!

Tai lung & Viper: Watch em run a muck, catch em as they fall, never know your luck when there's a free for all!

Shifu: Tomorrow we'll be far away, tomorrow is the judgment day.

All: Tomorrow we'll discover, what our God in heaven has in store! One more dawn, one more day, one day more!

Authers note: Intermission, I hope you liked it. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

James: Here upon these stones, we will build our barricade, in the heart of the city, we claim as our own, each man to his duty, and don't be afraid , wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe.

Monkey: I can find out the truth, I know there ways, fought there wars, served my time, in the days of my youth.

Po spots Taia who is dressed as a boy.

Po: Hey little boy, what's this I see? God Taia the thing's you do!

Taia: I know this is no place for me, still I would rather be with you.

Po: Get out before the trouble starts, get out Taia you might get shot.

Taia: I got you worried now I have, that shows you like me quite a lot.

Po: There is a way that you can help, you are the answer to a prayer, take this letter to Tigress, and pray to god that she's still there.

She walks to the Rue Plumet.

Taia: Little you know, little you care.

She meets Shifu.

Taia: I have a letter M'sieur, Its addressed to your daughter Tigress, its from a boy at the barricade, sir in the Rue de Villette.

Shifu: Give me here that letter here, my boy.

Taia: He said to give it to Tigress.

Shifu: You have my word that my daughter will know what this letter contains, tell the young man she will read it to morrow, and here's for your pains ( he hands her a coin) Go careful now, stay out of sight, there's danger in the streets tonight.

He opens the letter and reads it.

Shifu: " Dearest Tigress, you have entered my soul and soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met, and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come, let this be my good bye, now that I know you love me as well it is harder to die, I pray that God will bring mw home to be with you, pray for your Po, he prays for you."

Shifu goes in leaving Taia alone.

Taia: And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn , no one to go to, without a home, with out a friend, without a face to say hello to, and now the night is near, I can make-believe he's here . Sometimes I walk alone at night when everyone else is sleeping, I think of him and I'm happy with the company I'm keeping. The city goes to bed, an I can live inside my head. On my own, pretending he's beside me, all alone, I walk with him till morning, without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me. In the rain the pavement shines like silver, all the lights are misty in the river, in the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and although he is blind. Still I say, there's a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone, and the river's just a river, with out him, the world around me changes, the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love him, but every day I'm learning, all my life, I've only been pretending, without me his world would go on turning, a world that's full of happiness that I have never known. I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own.

Taia runs off, the barricade is finished.

All: Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade, let them come in there legions and they will be met, have faith in yourselves and don't be afraid, lets give em a screwing that they will never forget! This is where it begins! And if I should die in the fight to be free, where the fighting is the hardest there I will be, let them come if they dare. We'll be there!

Army Officer: You at the barricade listen to this, no one is to help you to fight, you are on your own, you have no friends, give up your guns or die!

James: Damn there warnings, damn there lies, they will see the people rise!

Monkey climbs over the barricade.

Monkey: Listen my friends, I have done what I said, I have seen there lines, I have counted each man, I will tell what I can, better be warned, they have army's to spare, and the danger is real, we will need all our cunning to bring them to heal.

James: Have faith, if you know what there moves are, we'll spoil there game, there are ways that a people can fight, we shall over come there power.

Monkey: I have over herd there plans, there will be no attack to night, they intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight, concentrate there force, hit us from the right.

Mantis: Liar! Good evening dear inspector, lovely evening my dear, I know this man my friends his name is inspector Monkey, so don't believe a word he says, cause none is its true, this only goes to show what little people can do.

Max: Bravo, little Mantis, you're the top of the class.

William: So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?

James: Tie this man and take him to the tavern, in there the people will decide your fate, inspector Monkey!

Monkey: Shoot me now or shoot me later, every school boy to his sport, death to each and every traitor, I renounce your peoples court!

James: Take this man, bring him through, there is work we have to do!

Monkey is taken away as the first shots ring out, Taia enters wounded.

William: There's a boy climbing the barricade!

Po: Good God, what are you doing? Taia have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?

Taia: Took the letter like you said, I met her father at the door, he said he would give it, ( She collapses) Don't think I can handle any more.

Po: Taia, what's wrong? there's something wet upon your hair, ( There is blood on his hands) Taia, your hurt, you need help, oh God it's every where.

Taia: Don't you fret, M'sieur Ping, I don't feel any pain, a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now, you're here, that's all I need to know, and you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers grow.

Po: But you'll live, Taia, dear God above, if I could only close your wounds with words of love.

Taia: Just hold me now, and let it be, shelter me, comfort me.

Po: You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how, I wont desert you now.

Taia: The rain cant hurt me now, this rain will wash away what's past, and you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, I'll sleep in your embrace at last, the rain that brings you here is heaven blessed! The sky's begin to clear , and I'm at rest, a breath away from where you are, I've come home from so far. So don't you fret M'sieur Ping, I don't feel any pain, a little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now, that's all I need to know, and you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers…

Po: And rain will make the flowers grow.

She dies, Po kisses her and lays her on the ground.

James: She is the first to fall, the first of us to fall upon this barricade.

Po: Her name was Taia, her life was cold and dark, yet she was un afraid.

William: We fight here in her name.

Max: She will not die in vain.

William: She will not be betrayed.

They carry her body off.

Authers note: I can relate to Taia's / Eponine's story, I had a crush on a boy who I was in school with, I liked him, but he didn't know I liked him he was also dating someone else, so one day I packed up enough courage to tell him, when I did this is what he said, " I'm sorry, your not my type, I'm already dating someone in the band." I was in the band at the time, but when I learned who he was dating, he was dating my best firend, I was upset but I was happy for her, then later I learned that she cheated on him with someone else when he found out he was up set and they broke up, then later he asked her out again and she promised him she wouldn't cheat on him again, she told me this and I was proud of her, but she didn't keep her promise, she cheated on him again, and they broke up again, and got back together, again she promised not to do it, but again she did, they did this over and over again, and the idiot believed her, I cried my eyes out, he chose that cheating bitch over me, I know realize something that my mom told me, she said, " If he cant see how kind and beautiful you are, then you are to good for him" I am kind but I don't think I am beautiful. I was a freshmen in high school when this happened. I know now, I will never find the right person, thank you for listening. R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Max: Here comes a man in uniform, what brings you to this place?

Shifu: I come here as a volunteer

Max: Approach and show your face.

William: You wear an army uniform.

Shifu: That's why they let me through.

Max: You've got some years behind you sir.

Shifu: There's much that I can do.

William: You see that prisoner over there?

Max: A volunteer like you!

William: A spy who calls himself Monkey!

Max: He's going to get it to!

James gives Shifu a gun.

James: Take this and use it well! but if you shoot us in the back, you'll never live to tell.

Random voices: Platoon of sappers advancing toward the barricade! Troops behind them, fifty men or more!

James: Fire!

Gunfire is herd.

Max: Sniper!

Shifu shoots the sniper who is aiming at James.

William: See how they run away!

Max: By God we've won the day!

James: They Will be back again, make an attack again, ( To Shifu) For your presence of mind, for the deed you have done, I will thank you M'sieur when our battle is won.

Shifu: Give me no thanks M'sieur there is something you can do.

James: If it is in my power…

Shifu: Give me that spy Monkey, I will take care of him.

Monkey: The law is inside out, the world is upside down.

James: Do what you have to do, the man belongs to you. The enemy may be regrouping, hold your self in readiness, come my friends, back to your positions, the night is falling fast…

Shifu has take Monkey away.

Shifu: We meet again.

Monkey: You've hungered for this all your life, take your revenge! how right you should kill with a knife!

Shifu cuts the ropes in which Monkey is bind Monkey.

Shifu: You talk to much, Your life is safe in my hands.

Monkey: I don't understand.

Shifu: Get out of here.

Monkey: Shifu, take care I'm warning you…

Shifu: Clear out of here.

Monkey: Once a thief, forever a thief! what you want you will always steal! You trade your life for mine, yes, Shifu you want a deal, Shoot me now for all I care! If you let me go beware, You'll still answer to Monkey!

Shifu: You are wrong, and always have been wrong, I'm a man, no worse then any man, you are free, and there are no conditions, no bargains or petitions. There's nothing that I blame you for, you've done your duty, nothing more. If I come out of this alive, you will find me at number fifty five Rue Plumet , no doubt our paths will cross again.

Shifu fires the gun in the air, Monkey leaves quickly, muted applause from the students who think Monkey has been shot.

James: William, you take the watch, they wont attack until its light, everybody stay awake, we must be ready for the fight , for the final fight, let no one sleep tonight!

The defenders settle down for the night with wine.

Max: Drink with me, to days gone bye, sing with me the song we knew.

William: Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads.

Max: Here's to witty girls who went to our beds.

All: Here's to them, and here's to you!

William: Drink with me, to days gone bye, can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Could it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?

Men: Drink with me, to days gone bye, to the life that used to be, let the wine of friendship never run dry.

Women in counterpoint: Drink with me, to days gone bye, to the life that used to be, at the shrine of friendship never say die.

All: Here's to you and here's to me.

Po: Do I care if I should die now she goes across the sea? Life without Tigress means nothing at all, would you weep, Tigress, should Po fall? Will you weep Tigress, for me?

Po settles down to sleep, Shifu standing over Po at the barricade.

Shifu: God on high, here my prayer, in my need you have always been there. He is young, He's afraid, let him rest, heaven blessed. Bring him home, bring him home, bring him home. He's like the son I might have known, if God had granted me a son. The summers die, one by one how soon they fly, on and on. An I am old, and will be gone. Bring him peace, bring him joy, he is young he is only a boy. You can take, you can give, let him be let him live. If I die let me die, let him live. Bring him home, bring him home, bring him home.

Authers note: Bring him home has to be the best song in the hole play other than I dreamed a dream, oh and readers of my story when we met, I have so many stories to finish so I will be taking it down but don't worry I will put it back up when " A highland love", "Mayling" and this one. R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Army officer (from behind the barricade): You at the barricade listen to this, the people of Paris sleep in there beds, you have no chance, no chance at all! Why through your lives away?

James: Let us die facing our foes, make them bleed while we can.

Max: Make em pay through the nose.

William: Make em pay for every man!

James: Let others rise to take out place, to take our people, until the earth is free!

Tai Lung is picking through the corpses in the sewer.

Tai Lung: Here's a hint of gold stuck into a tooth, pardon me m'sieur you wont be needing this no more. Shouldn't be to hard to sell. Add it to the pile add it to the stock. Here among the sewer rats. A hreath away from hell, you get accustom to the smell. Well someone's got to clean em up my friends, bodies on the highway. Law and order upside down. Someone's go to collect there odd's and ends, as a service to the town. Well someone's got to clean em up my friends before the little harvest disappears into the mud, someone's got to collect there odds and ends, when the gutters run with blood. It's a world where dog eats dog, where they kill for bones in the street, and God in his heaven he don't interfere, causes he's dead as the stiffs at my feet, I raise my eyes to see the heavens, and only the moon looks down, the harvest moon shines down!

He runs over to Monkey's body and recognizes it and leaves, eventually.

Shifu: Its you Monkey, I knew you wouldn't wait to long, the faithful servant at his post once more! This man knows no wrong and he needs a doctors care.

Monkey: I warned you I would not give in, I wouldn't be swayed.

Shifu: Another hour yet and then I'm your's, and all our debts are payed.

Monkey: The man of mercy comes again, and talks of justice.

Shifu: Come, time is running short, look down Monkey he's standing in his grave, give way Monkey there is no life to save.

Monkey: Take him Shifu before I change my mind, I will be waiting 24601.

Shifu drags Po off.

Monkey: Who is this man? What sort of devil is he? To have cot me in a trap and choose to let me free? It was his hour at last to put a seal on my fate. Wipe out the past and wash me clean of this slate! All it would take was a flick of his knife. Vengence was his, and he gave me back my life! Damned if I live in debt of a theif! Damned if I yield at the end of the chase! I am the law and the law is not mocked. I'll spit his spit right back in his face, there is nothing on earth that we share, it is either Shifu or Monkey! How can I now allow this man to hold a dominion over me? This desperate man who I have hunted. He gave me my life he gave me freedom, I should have perished by his hand. It was is right. It was my right to die as well, Instead I live but live in Hell! And my thought's fly apart. Can this man be believed? Shall his sins be forgiven? Shall his crimes be reprieved? My heart is stone and still it trembles. The world that I have known is lost in shadow. Is he from heaven or from hell? And does he know that granting me my life today this man has killed me even so? I am reaching but I fall, and the stars are black and cold, as I stare into the void, of a world that cannot hold of the world of Shifu Ming There is nowhere I can turn there is no way to go on…. ( He throws himself off the bridge into the swollen river.)

The women of Paris morn there lost loved ones.

Women: Did you see them going off to fight? Children of the barricade who didn't last the night? Did you see them lying where they died? Someone use to cradle them and kiss them when they cried. Did you see them lying side by side? Who will wake them? No one ever will. No one ever told them that a summer day could kill. They were school boy's never held a gun. Fighting for a new world that would rise up like the sun. Where's the new world now the fighting's done? Nothing changes. Nothing ever will. Every year another brat another mouth to fill. Same old story what's the use of tears? What's the use of praying if there's nobody who hear's? Turning, turning, turning, turning, turning through the years. Turning ,turning, turning through the years. Minutes into hours and hours into years . Nothing ever changes nothing ever can. Round and round the roundabout and back where you began! Round and round and back where you began!

Auther's note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, there was a tragic death in the family and thank u so much for being patient.


	10. Chapter 10

(Po recovering from his wounds, imagines he's back at the ABC café.)

Po: There's a grief that cant be spoken, There's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs and empty tables, now my friends are dead and gone. Here they talked of revolution, here it was they lit the flame, here they sang songs about tomorrow and tomorrow never came. From the table in the corner they could see a world reborn, and they rose with voices ringing! The very words that they had sung, became there last communion, on the lowly barricade… At dawn. Oh my friends, my friends forgive me.

( The ghosts of those who died on the barricade appear)

That I live and you are gone. There's a grief that cant be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on. Phantom faces at the window, phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will meet no more.

( The ghosts fade away)

Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me, what your sacrifice was for. Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will sing no more…

( Tigress arrives to help Po in his recovery)

Tigress: Every day you walk with stronger step, you walk with longer step the worst is over.

Po: Every day I wonder everyday, who was it brought me here from the barricade?

Tigress: Don't think about it Po with all the years ahead of us! I will never go away, and we will be together everyday, every day We'll remember that night and the vow that we made. A heart full of love a night full of you. The words are odd but always true, oh, God, for shame, you did not even know my name.

Po: Dear mademoiselle, I was lost in your spell.

( Shifu enters un noticed.)

Tigress: A heart full of love, no fear no regret. " My name is Po Ping"

Po: Tigress, Tigress!

Tigress: I saw you waiting and I knew.

Po: Waiting for you at your feet.

Tigress: At your call.

Both: And it was not a dream, not a dream after all.

Shifu (Interjections): She was never mine to keep. She is youthful, she is free. Love is a garden of the youth. Let it be, let it be. A heart full of love this I give you on this day.

( They notice Shifu)

Po: M'sieur, this is a day I can never forget, is it gratitude enough for giving me Tigress? Your home shall be with us, and not a day shall pass, but will, will prove our love. To you, whom we shall call, a father to us both a father to us all.

( Tigress leaves)

Shifu: Not another word my son, there's something now that must be done. You've spoken from the heart, and I must do the same. There is a story, sir of slavery and shame, that you alone must know. I never told Tigress, she had enough of tears, she's never know the truth, of the story you must here of years ago. There lived a man named Shifu Ming he stole some bread to save his sisters son, for 19 winters served his time, in sweat he washed away his crime, years ago he broke parole and lived a life apart, how could he tell Tigress it would break her hart? It is for Tigress that this must be faced, if he is cot she is disgraced. The time has come to journey on, and from this day he must be gone. Who am I? Who am I?

Po: Your Shifu Ming! What can I do that will turn you from this? Monsieur, you cannot leave. What ever will I tell my beloved Tigress, she will never believe.

Shifu: Make her believe, I have gone on a journey a long way away. Tell her my heart was to full of fare well's, it is better this way. Promise me M'sieur, Tigress will never know.

Po: I give my word.

Shifu:… What I have spoken, why I must go.

Po: For the sake of Tigress, it must be so.

( Po and Tigress lead the Wedding procession)

Chorus: Ring out the bells upon this day of days! May all the angels of the Lord above in jubilation sing there song of praise! And crown this blessed time with peace and love.

( The procession becomes a dancing celebration. A waltz is played)

Major Domo: The Baron and Baroness de Tai Lung wish to pay there respects to the groom.

Tai Lung: I forget where we met, was it not at the Chateau Lafarge, where the duke did that puke down the Duchesses' de coll etage?

Po: Go away Tai Lung, do you think I don't know who you are?

Viper: He's not fooled, told you so. Show M'sieur what you come here to show, Tell the boy what you know!

Tai Lung: Pity to disturb you at a feast like this, but five hundred francs surely wouldn't come amiss.

Po: In God's name say what you have to say.

Viper: But first you pay!

Tai Lung: What I saw, clear as night, Shifu Ming was in the swears that night, had this corps on his back, hanging there like a great bloody sack, I was there never fear. Even found me this fine souvenir

( Tai Lung Shows Po a ring)

Po: I know this! This was mine! Surely this is some heavenly sign!

Tai Lung: One more thing, mark this well, it was the night that the barricades fell.

Po: Then it's true, then I'm right, Shifu Ming was my savior that night.

(Po hits Tai Lung then throws money at him)

As for you, take this to! God rewards all the good that we do. Come my love come Tigress, This days blessings are not over yet.

( Po and Tigress leave)

Tai Lung: Ain't it a laugh? Ain't it a treat? Hob nobbin here, among the elite? Here comes a prices there goes a Jew, that ones a queer but what can you do? Paris at my feet, Paris in the dust. And here I'm breaking bread with the upper crust! Beggar at the feast! Master of the dance! Life is easy pickings if you grab your chance. Everywhere you go law abiding folk. Do what is decent but there mostly broke! Sing it to the lord on Sundays! Praying for the gifts he'll send.

Tai Lung & Viper: But were the ones who take it, and were the ones who make it in the end! Watch the buggers dance! Watch em till they drop keep your wits about you and you stand on top! Masters of the land, always get our share! Clear away the barricades and were still there! We know where the wind is blowing, money is the stuff we smell! And when were rich as Coreses Jesus! Wont we see you all in hell!

( Shifu is alone in the shadows with a bare woden cross for company)

Shifu: Alone I wait in the shadows, I count the hours till I can sleep, I dreamed a dream that Tigress stood bye, it made her weep to know I die. Alone at the end of the day, upon this wedding night I pray, take these children, my lord, to thy embrace and show them grace.

( Mayling appears to Shifu)

Mayling: M'sieur I bless your name, M'sieur lay down your burden, you raised my child in love, and soon you'll be with God.

Shifu (Interjecting): I am ready Mayling, at the end of my days She's the best of my life.

( Po and Tigress rush into the room but they do not see Mayling)

Tigress: Papa papa, I do not under stand! Are you alright? They said you'd gone away!

Shifu: Tigress my child, am I forgiven now? Thank God, Thank God I lived to see this day.

Po: It is you who must forgive a thought less fool, Its thanks to you that I am living, and again I lay my life at your feet, Tigress your father is a saint. When they wounded me he took me from the barricade, carried me like a babe and brought me home to you!

Shifu ( To Tigress: Now you are here again beside me, now I can die in peace for now my life is blessed.

Tigress: You will live, papa, your going to live, its to soon to soon to say good bye.

Shifu: Yes, Tigress, forbid me now to die, I'll obay I will try, on this page I rite my last confession, read it well when I at last am sleeping, it's a story of those who always loved you, your mother gave her life to you then gave you to my keeping.

( The other sprits appear)

Mayling: Come with me where chains will never bind you, all your greef at last, at last behind you, Lord in heaven look down on him in mercy.

Shifu: Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory.

Shifu, Mayling & Taia: Take my hand, and lead me to salvation, take my love for love is ever lasting, and remember the truth that once was spoken, to love another person is to see the face of God!

( Shifu's eyes close as he takes his last breath)

Chorus: Do you here the people sing, lost in the valley of the night. It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies, even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise. Thay will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord, they will walk behind the plough share, they will put away the sward, the chain will be broken and all men will have there reward! Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you here the people sing, say do you here the distant drums? It is a future that they bring when tomorrow comes! Tomorrow comes! Tomorrow comes!

The End.

Authors note: I am sorry it took me so long to finish this but it is finealy done. Mayling ch 23 is up. R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

EXTRA!

N: It's the first rehearsal of the second week for "Les Misarabeles." Emm, the director, is helping Tai Lung with the choreography.

Emm: What your actually doing in this scene is your greeting a customer, "Welcome misure, sit your self down and meet the best inn keeper in town." So you want to act like your greeting a customer, kind of getting the idea now?

Tai Lung: I think so.

N: He tries it with Emm.

Tai Lung: "Welcome misure, sit your self down, and meet the best inn keeper in town, all the rest all of them crooks rooking the guests and cooking the books."

Emm: That's better, but remember your character is a cheep rip off, kind of make the audience believe this character is a good guy, you get what I'm saying?

Tai Lung: Yes.

Emm: I'll come back and check on you later.

Tai Lung: Ok.

Emm: And Tai Lung.

Tai Lung: Yes?

Emm: You don't have to be scared of me, if you don't do anything to hurt any one then I wont do anything, but I can assure you if you do something you will be thrown out of this play, am I clear?

Tai Lung: Yes Emm.

Emm: Ok.

N: She walks off and Mayling stops her.

Mayling: Emm can you help me with this?

Emm: Sure, where are you?

Mayling: The workers are standing around and a woman takes a letter out of "Fantines" hand.

Emm: Ok."Dear Fantine, you must send us more money your child needs a dr theres no time to loose."

Mayling:"Give that letter to me it none of your buesness, with a husband at home and a bit on the side, can any one hear swear before God she has nothing to fear she nothing to hide."

Emm: That's pretty good, I'll come back to you in a moment.

N: Emm goes over to Tigress.

Emm: Tigress.

Tigress: Yes Emm?

Emm: Come with me.

Tigress: Did I do something wrong?

Emm: No, but I have to talk with you and Shifu.

N: They make it over and Shifu is going over "Look down."

Emm: Shifu.

Shifu: Yes Emm?

Emm: Both of you flip your pages to pg 30.

N: They flip there pages.

Emm: I want you to go over these lines, start hear.

Shifu: "Now you are here again beside me, now I can die in peace for my life is blessed."

Tigress: "You will live, papa, your going to live, its to soon, to soon to say goodbye."

Shifu: "Yes Tigress forbid me now to die, I'll o bay, I will try, on this page I wright my last confession, read it well when I at last am sleeping, It's a story of those who always loved you, your mother gave her life for you and gave you to my keeping."

Emm: Stop, do you see what's wrong?

N: They shake there heads no.

Emm: In order for you to make the audience believe that there is love in this, there has actually to be, Shifu, Tigress put the scrips down, Tigress, tell him how you feel, tell him what you've been wanting to tell him since you were seven.

N: Tigress takes a deep breath and looks at Shifu who has a look of fear on his face, she gets to his level.

Tigress: Master..Baba, all I have wanted to hear you say is that you are proud of me, You were the only one who wanted me, the only one who showed me compassion who took me in, you adopted me as your daughter, and from that time I always called you master never "Baba" I love you baba.

N: Tigress broke down and cried on her knees with her head in her hands, Shifu's ears drooped, he never realized how much he had hurt her, he hugged her.

Shifu: Tigress, my daughter, I am proud of you, there were times I wanted to tell you, its my falt, I was to afraid to make the same mistake that with you that I did with Tai Lung.

N: He started to cry, he put his hand under her chin and brought her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

Shifu: I love you daughter, I always have and I always will.

N: Tigress hugged him to her.

Shifu: Please forgive me.

Tigress: I already have baba.

Emm: I'll give you to a moment alone.

N: She walked away so they could talk, after that they went over the lines again and they were perfict.

Emm: Do you see a difference now, do you see how easy it is to act it out?

Shifu: Yes, Emm, thank you so much.

Tigress: I also want to thank you.

Emm: Your welcome.

N: She gave them hugs.

Emm: Well, that's it today everyone.

N: She watched as everyone left.

Authers note: I wanted to put that at the end of this for a long time, its very touching a heart warming.R&R!


End file.
